movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Why Are You Rubbing Yourself?
Transcript Narrator: What An Animal! Why Are You Rubbing Yourself? Starring Tia Tabby-Cat Nicky (Episode starts) (to play) (At the wedded house) (however) (With Tia( ) (sitting in a chair) Tia: Oh dear. (rubbing her tummy) (with worry) Nicky: Tia? Why are you rubbing yourself? Tia: Nothing. Nothing. I'm fine. Nicky: Oh, I see. Because you're seeming to be a little confused. Tia: Nicky, Please. Nicky: Oh, right, sorry. Narrator: Later. (Later) (Tia walks along while rubbing her tummy) (with worry) Tia: Oh. I'm so different. (feels worried) Kitty: Tia? Hannah: What's wrong? Tia: I'm fine. Kitty: Is something bothering you? Tia: Don't worry about me. Leave me be. Hannah: You're just okay. Oh boy. I can't wait to do more spoof traveling since Andrew watches Kung Fu Panda. We get the point, mind you. Tia: Don't remind us. Kitty: We get the point since Kung Fu Quasi has been made and that we can't wait to do it. We know that. Narrator: Later (Tia walks along) (with worry) Eddy: Why are you rubbing yourself? Edd: Because you have a sore stomach, I suppose? Ed: Or cancer? Blossom: Or attacks? Tia: No. Bubbles: Or tummy being blown up? Tia: Just forget it. Leave me be. Buttercup: And maybe we'll find out what's really wrong with you. Narrator: Later. (Tia rubs her tummy more) (with worry) Tia: Too nervous to say it. Don't wanna get caught and slave when I'm like this. (feels worried) Victor: Boo! Tia: Yeow! Addams: What a kitty cat like you doing in our side of town? Carlos: Is there something wrong with you, I suppose? Tia: Please. I'm just don't wanna be harmed at all. Addams: Well, This is outrageous! Crazy! (the baddies laugh) Tia: Please. Let me explain. Jorge: Then go on. Ask us. Tia: Look, Don't hurt me. I'm patient. Addams: Mostly. Strike 1. Tia: P... P... Problem. Addams: Close. Strike 2. Tia: Oh cats. Can you understand me? Huh? Colonna: Keep talking, feline. Tia: I'm... Pretty? Right? Addams: Ho-ho. Nearly. Almost. Ready for slavery? Tia: Don't you slave or harm me! I am pregnant! Addams: Pregnant?! Gangsters: Pregnant?! Addams: Wait a minute, guys. Tia's got it right. Tia: I am, So get lost! Kiang: Well, now, if you are pregnant, then you may give birth to a child soon. Flash: Cats take 2 months for their child to be here. Jorge: Sure do. And who knows what may happen if Elroy and Pipsqueak give birth to their child since they have a baby carrier ready? Courage: Oh no. The Gangsters 70's. Gotta get help. (runs off) (to find somebody) (for help) (Nicky walks along) (happily) Courage: Mr. Nicky! Hey, Stop! Nicky: Yes, Courage? Courage: Your wife, Tia's in trouble. The Gangsters 70's have her. Nicky: Tia, my wife, in danger? Look. I think you'd better tell Fester Coo-Coo to get more train crews and a conductor to help. Courage: Train crews? But they're If teams. Nicky: I know. But we'll need more help. Courage: You mean you want me? Nicky: Yes. Now if some are teamed, we'll need more train crew, including Archibald Panda, since he's the train conductor. (Courage runs off) (to find Fester and tell him what's happened) Courage: More members. That's easy for Fester, So he can't do it alone. They need 8 crews. Casey Jones' only have none. Voice: Or more, I presume? Courage: Oh! Voice: Hello. Fester: What are you doing in train station for? Courage: I'm here for help for Nicky. Fester: Help? For Nicky? What's happened? Courage: Now look, The villains he needs to fight are The Garbage 40's. Fester: Hmm... Not quite. Answer one wrong. Connor: That's strike 1. Courage: Uh... I mean... The Greasers 55's. Fester: Almost! Try another one. How about question 2? Courage: Can't you know who I'm talking about? Huh? Casey: Almost, Courage. Try the third clue. Courage: Could be the... Generators 21's? Right? Fitz: Nearly, Courage. Try another answer. Courage: Why can't I remember the Gangsters 70's?! Fester: The Gangsters 70's?! Train Crew: The Gangsters 70's?! Fester: Hold it, guys. Courage seems to have gotten it right. Courage: You're right, I'm right. Jones: We didn't mean to insult you that way, lad. Courage: Don't mind me, You gotta stop them, They got Nicky's wife, Tia Tabby-Cat. Fester: Come on, guys. Let's stop the baddies if we want to do more spoof traveling since we get the point. Courage: Hey, Wait for me! You don't know the way! Jim: We know the way if you follow us. (They run onward) Oly: Come on. Follow us. Narrator: Later. (Later) Tia: These chains hurt. Addams: I know, right? Now you'll be made as a slave for sure. Tia: But my pregnancy. Addams: Don't worry about your pregnancy. We know you'll know birth to your child since you're Nicky's wife. (Nicky peeks) (to see Tia being teased) (He growls) (angrily at the baddies) Carlos: Don't like being in chains? Huh? Kiang: Well, this is a surprise. So I hear that Elroy and Pipsqueak are about to give birth to a child, I suppose? (Nicky pounces) Jorge: What the--? Nicky: You take those chains off my wife or why can't you pick on someone your own size? Colonna: Is that a challenge? Nicky: Do it now! Addams: Oh, It is a challenge. Flash: Let's do it, guys. (Sabers ignite and Tia gasps) (in shock) (SPARK, CLASH) (SNAP, CRACKLE, POP) Tia: These chains! Get them off! (struggles to get them off) (Nicky climbs up a ladder) (to reach the top) (Addams climbs after him) (and tries to hit him) (Nicky pushes to make the ladder fall) (and stays up on the ledge) (Addams Goofy Yodels) (as Nicky laughs) (THUD) (BUMP!) Addams: You imbecile! Carlos: Sorry, boss. (Colonna opens the door, But gasps and shuts it tight) (trying to keep it shut) (Until suddenly) (BURST) Train Crew: Charge! (ignite their sabers) Oly: Now push 'em, Blow! Gomez: Keep out of this, you mangy fools! Fester: Nah! Nah! Colonna: Hi-yak! Courage: Where's Tia? Nicky: In chains. Over there. (Courage uses a paperclip) (as a key) Fester: Miss me a mile, You did! Victor: Why, you! Courage: QUIET! Kiang: Uh, sorry. (They pause for a moment) Jorge: Our mistake. (Chains falls off of Tia) Tia: I'm free. (They continue dueling) Nicky: Coming, darling. (HALT) Jim: Let's give them a wedgie. Addams: You're going to be slaves for sure if it's the last thing I do. Oly: We'll see about that. (Connor pushes a barrel off the ledge) Fitz: Got you. (BUMP) Casey: Aha! Jones: Look out below! Sim: Aha! (Chain gets tied around the gangsters) Penguin Brothers: Stopped you. Addams: Doggone it! Colonna: Been fooled. Tia: Phew. Nicky: We're safe now. (Tia still rubs her tummy) Nicky: I see that you're pregnant. Tia: It's true. Nicky: So that means we'll have a baby. (Tia nods) Nicky: Then that means we'll have a baby carrier to carry and a wagon to pull. Tia: Who knows what we'll use. Shh... Nicky: We'll just have to wait and see. Really can't wait to do Kung Fu Quasi because we know that we get the point as long as we remember that. (Tia rubs her tummy and winks) Tia: Yup. As well as John Clancy's spoofs being Perdita's Coolplace, The Wiggles Movie, The Emerald Engine That Could, Green Tea Latte's The Brave Little Piglet, Who Framed Devon and Cornwall The Dragons by Eli Wages, Jaen Produccion's spoofs, and other users' spoofs while excited. (Scene ends) (and stops) Narrator: The End (Credit plays) (and stops) (Why Are You Rubbing Yourself Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes